n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shibuki
Shibuki (シブキ, Shibuki) jest shinobim na poziomie chūnina z Takigakure, a później stał się głową wioski, po śmierci ojca, który został pokazany po raz pierwszy w Misja: Obrona Wioski Wodospadu!. Osobowość Z powodu wcześniej śmierci ojca, Shibuki stał się tchórzliwy, do tego stopnia, że jest zaskoczony ptakiem wywołał jego do najbliżej paniki. Mimo, że jest nieśmiały, Shibuki jest właściwym liderem, i zawsze przychodzi poprzez, gdy jest to konieczne. Jak stwierdził Suien, Shibuki ma słabość do dzieci Takigakure. Może być również bardzo ciekawski, jak widać, kiedy próbował przeczytać Icha Icha przez ramię Kakashiego. Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Shibuki w uniformie Takigakure. Shibuki ma atramentowe, czarne oczy i ma długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy. On również nosi ochraniacz na czoło symbolizując jego status shinobi. On nosi szare spodnie, zieloną koszulę i sandały ninja. Umiejętności Pomimo braku zaufania, Shibuki okazuje się być zdolnym wojownikiem, wykazując umiejętności w kilku wodnych technik typu od tornad i smoków, z mieczami, poprzez jego zastosowanie tego drugiego, jest on również właściwy w kenjutsu. Również Shibuki okazał się być odporny, żyjąc pomimo poważnej kłutej rany, że przebito mu brzuch i wyszli na jego plecy, a jednocześnie jest w stanie stać i wykonywać techniki pomimo kontuzji. Miał również Eiyu no Mizu zwiększając czakrę kilkakrotnie okres kosztem małej części swojej żywotności. Biografia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Shibuki jako dziecko z ojcem. Shibuki urodził się poprzedniego przywódcy wioski. W pewnym momencie, kiedy Shibuki był bardzo młody, Takigakure zostaje zaatakowane przez obce mocarstwa, w tym, ojciec Shibuki zmarł po wybiciu Eiyu no Mizu w celu ochrony wioski. W pewnym momencie w przyszłości, Shibuki został przeszkolony przez Suien przed zdradą tej pierwszej. Jako lider wioski, Shibuki zadbał zgodnie o ochronę Fū . On również uczył kunoichi znaczenie przyjaźni i lojalności. Misja: Obrona Wioski Wodospadu! right|thumb|159px|Shibuki po wypiciu Eiyu no Mizu. Gdy widzimy go po raz pierwszy, kryje się za plecami Sakury. Już na początku widać, że jest tchórzem. Jednak widać, że dzieci z jego wioski, które myślą że jest on niezwykle silny, bardzo go lubią. Takigakure zostaje zaatakowana przez Suien i kilku shinobi z Kirigakure. Shibuki musi podjąć wybór: albo ochroni Wodę Bohaterowi da zabić swoich towarzyszy lub wyrzec się Wody, która jest bardzo cenna dla Takigakure. Naruto Uzumaki przekonał go, że prawdziwy bohater jest gotów do poświęceń. Shibuki wypija Wodę Bohaterów i rusza do walki. Jednak nie jest w stanie pokonać swojego dawnego mistrza. Na szczęście Sasuke i Naruto pomagają mu i kończą jego dzieło. Chociaż ci, którzy wypiją Wodę Bohaterów zazwyczaj umierają, Shibukiemu udało się przeżyć. To uczyniło z niego lepszego przywódcę swojego ludu. Mistrz Pułapek W odcinku 198 "Naruto" anime Tsunade wspomina, że szkolenia odbędą się w Takigakure. Zostaje pokazane co aktualnie działo się w Wiosce Wodospadu. Widzimy Shibukiego, który rozkazuje innym shinobi z swoje wioski. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół : Główny artykuł: Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Shibuki otrzymał zaproszenie na wspólny Egzamin na Chūnina zarządzany przez Konohagakure i Sunagakure a potem zgodził na udział Fū. Jednak, ostrzega ją, by była ostrożna, a także, by nie ujawniła swojego statusu jako jinchūriki a Kegonowi i Yōrō nakazał chronić Fū. Ciekawostki * Shibuki oznacza "plusk". * Shibuki jest jedyną postacią z OVA pojawiającą się w anime Naruto i Naruto: Shippūden. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Taki